Garderie
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Ja'far hait la magie, et c'est entièrement de la faute de Yamu. D'un autre côté, si celle-ci faisait un petit peu plus attention lors de ses expérimentations...


Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve que Ja'far fait partit de ces personnages que l'on adore voir galérer. U_U

Tout est à Shinobu Ohtaka. Ça ne serait peut-être pas le cas si toutes mes tentatives pour kidnapper Ja'far et/ou Hakuryuu n'avaient pas aussi lamentablement raté. T-T

* * *

><p>Ja'far haïssait la magie. Oh, son aversion était récente. Avant, il se contentait de trouver cela légèrement contre-nature mais mine de rien assez pratique, c'était tout. Mais son avis avait radicalement changé avec <em>l'accident<em>.

"Masrur, lâche ça ! Sharrkan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Spartos, reviens ici !

Quatre jours. Cela faisait maintenant _quatre jours_ que l'ex-assassin devait s'occuper d'une tripotée de gamins turbulents. Il faillit piquer une crise de nerfs en voyant Sharrkan enfourner une grande poignée de terre dans sa bouche, mais se retint de justesse. S'énerver maintenant ne lui apporterait malheureusement rien.

Pourquoi Sinbad ne l'aidait pas un peu, d'ailleurs ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs soupira avec tristesse en se rappelant pourquoi. Rappel qui se matérialisa par un petit Sinbad qui courait dans le jardin du palais, nu comme un vers et poursuivi par une petite huitième princesse de Kô totalement gaga et innocente.

C'était désormais officiel. Il allait tuer Yamuraiha d'avoir autant planté son expérience magique. Mais seulement après que tout le monde ait retrouvé son apparence initiale.

Le pire était que la transformation avait été totalement aléatoire : le personnel du palais tout comme les généraux avaient été touché sans que cela n'affecte pour autant tout le monde (la preuve, Ja'far en avait réchappé) et l'âge apparent que prenait les personnes n'avaient aucun lien avec leur âge initial. De plus, cerise sur le gâteau, leur mental aussi était touché, là encore de manière aléatoire.

C'était assez perturbant de voir Aladdin parler normalement du haut de ses deux ans, alors que Morgiane, qui semblait en avoir huit, se comportait comme une petite fille de trois.

-Za'far, zoue avec moi !

-Pisti, non, soupira-t-il, j'ai d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant.

-Maiiiiiiiis…

Les grands yeux pleins de larmes de la petite blonde eurent raison de Ja'far. Si elle se mettait à pleurer maintenant, il y avait de grandes chances tous les autres suivent, et Salomon seul savait à quel point il n'avait pas besoin d'une chose pareille.

-Bon. Tu m'aides à retrouver Hakuryuu et je jouerais avec toi, d'accord ?

En effet, la transformation de leurs deux jeunes invités de marque était encore un autre problème. Ce n'était clairement pas une pile, mais une jolie montagne de problèmes qui attendait Sindoria si jamais l'un des deux héritiers de Kô était blessé ou restait tout simplement coincé sous sa forme enfantine. Et donc Hakuryuu n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de disparaître quelque part dans le palais, à la merci d'une mauvaise chute ou du premier objet coupant venu.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Casche-casche ! Hurla la fillette blonde avant de partir en courant.

Ja'far resta interdit quelques instants avant de se reprendre. On pouvait dire que ce problème s'était réglé tout seul.

Il essuya tant bien que mal la terre encore coincée entre les dents de Sharrkan, réussit à convaincre Morgiane de descendre de l'arbre dans lequel elle était montée et força Sinbad à enfiler quelque chose avant d'aller interroger Ali-Baba sur l'endroit où avait bien pu disparaître Hakuryuu.

-Ze sais pas, zozota le gamin qui jouait innocemment avec des cubes en bois sous la surveillance d'Aladdin.

-En fait, il est parti en pleurant après qu'Ali-Baba-kun lui ai détruit sa construction, lui expliqua le jeune garçon avant de retourner s'occuper de son ami, qui avait recommencé à goûter les cubes.

Ja'far remercia le petit Magi avant de soupirer encore une fois. En gros, le jeune prince pouvait être n'importe où. Il passa donc le reste de l'après-midi à le chercher après avoir confié la garde des autres enfants à Hinahoho et son fils. Tous deux devaient maintenant avoir le même âge et encore toute leur santé mentale, c'était pratique.

L'ex-assassin finit par retrouver Hakuryuu dans les cuisines royales, tranquillement endormi sur une chaise.

-Le pauvre petit bout est arrivé ici en larme, lui expliqua l'une des cuisinières, alors on l'a réconforté et on lui a donné quelque chose à grignoter.

En témoignait les petites miettes encore accrochées à ses lèvres.

-Vous savez, l'apostropha une autre qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de douze ans, vous devriez nous les confier, la plupart d'entre nous ont déjà eu des enfants et savent comment s'y prendre.

-Je sais, sourit tristement Ja'far, mais vous avez déjà beaucoup à faire, et puis je me sens plus tranquille si c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-Comme vous voudrez, répondit-elle avant de retourner cuisiner.

C'était vrai, tout le monde avait beaucoup à faire : une partie du personnel devait s'occuper de leurs collègues transformés devenus incompétent pendant que ceux qui le pouvait encore devaient gérer les affaires du royaume en l'absence de Sinbad et de la plupart de ses généraux.

L'ex-assassin repartit avec Hakuryuu dans les bras et un grand plat de gâteaux à l'intention des autres petits. Parce qu'au moins, lorsqu'ils mangeaient, ils se taisaient. Un peu.

Au détour d'un couloir, il remarqua une mèche blonde qui dépassait d'un placard. Après vérification, il s'agissait bien de Pisti, qui s'était elle aussi endormie, certainement en attendant que quelqu'un la trouve. Ja'far soupira en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir porter les deux enfants en plus des gâteaux.

Finalement, il réussit à fabriquer une sorte de harnais à l'aide de ses armes et se retrouva avec Hakuryuu accroché à son dos, Pisti devant, et le plat bien en équilibre entre ses deux mains.

Ce fut quasiment une ovation que lui firent les enfants quand il arriva avec les gâteaux. Sauf que si l'ex-assassin avait cru pouvoir avoir la paix pendant qu'ils mangeaient, c'est qu'il n'avait rien retenu des précédentes journées.

-C'est mon mieeeeeen, cria Sharrkan en s'enfuyant, le gâteau d'Ali-Baba entre les mains, et très vite dans la bouche.

Le petit blond affichait un air des plus désemparé, pendant que Ja'far soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Sharrkan était vraiment insupportable.

-Mais…C'était mon dernier ! Chouina Ali-Baba.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas donner l'autre à Kougyoku, lui dit sèchement le bras droit de Sinbad.

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être gentils avec ces gosses, il n'était définitivement pas fait pour être mère au foyer. Ni même mère tout court, d'ailleurs. Attendez, quoi ?

-Ja'faaaaaaaar, hurla soudain une Yamu d'une quinzaine d'année du haut de la fenêtre de son laboratoire, j'ai trouvéééééééé !

Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs confia rapidement la garde des petits aux domestiques présents et embarqua le cobaye du jour, Sharrkan.

-Et bien, tu es rapide, fit remarquer la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus quand il arriva.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ça va marcher cette fois, lui répondit-il simplement en déposant un Sharrkan solidement attaché.

-Je veux paaaaaaaas, braillait l'enfant en se débattant.

-Tais-toi, fit le bras droit de Sinbad d'un ton autoritaire, tu es le plus insupportable de tous donc c'est normal que ce soit toi qui teste les potions de Yamuraiha.

-D'où que tu me donnes des ordres ? Je veux pas que cette sale sorcière s'approche de moi ! Elle va m'empoisonner avec ses potions moisies !

Une veine palpita à la tempe dudit sorcière et elle enfonça de force le goulot d'une bouteille dans la bouche du sale gosse qui lui faisait face.

La transformation mit bien cinq minutes à opérer. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Ja'far pria pour ne pas se trouver avec un nouveau fléau sur les bras, pour que cette potion marche, pour que sa vie redevienne normal.

-Yamu, je t'aime, lui dit sincèrement le bras droit de Sinbad quand Sharrkan fut redevenu adulte.

-Je sais, lui répondit-elle en toute modestie en tendant un drap à Sharrkan.

Ni les cordes, ni ses habits n'avaient vraiment résisté à son retour à la normal.

-Euh, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda celui-ci, un peu chamboulé.

-Yamuraiha voulait mettre au point une nouvelle arme magique. Il y a eu un problème, quelque chose a explosé, du gaz s'est diffusé dans tout le palais et certaines personnes, dont toi, ce sont transformées en enfants. On vient tout juste de trouver l'antidote.

-Attend. Je me souviens de l'explosion, puis après c'est assez flou.

Sharrkan sembla se concentrer pour réordonner ses souvenirs.

-Tu m'as laissé manger de la terre ?! Cria-t-il soudain. Et j'ai aussi… Aaaaaaah !

Il semblait totalement désespéré. Un peu dégouté, aussi.

-Bon, maintenant que l'on sait que ça marche, on va pouvoir en donner à tout le monde, soupira Ja'far avec soulagement.

-Non, pas tout de suite, le coupa la jeune sorcière, on doit d'abord attendre pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'effets secondaires indésirables.

-Ah parce qu'en plus, je suis un cobaye ?!

Ja'far massa ses tempes douloureuses pendant que les deux autres commençaient à se disputer. Une lumière fit soudain apparition dans son esprit. Maintenant que Sharrkan était redevenu adulte et pleinement conscient de ses actes, il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

-Viens avec moi, lâcha l'ex-assasin d'un ton lugubre en tirant Sharrkan par le bras, une lueur malfaisante dans le regard.

-Surtout, viens me voir si tu ressens quoi que ce soit d'étrange ! Cria Yamuraiha à la porte de son laboratoire en voyant ses deux amis s'éloigner précipitamment.

-Hey, tu m'emmènes où ? Finit par réussir à demander Sharrkan.

-Tu verras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée des jardins du palais, là où l'ex-assassin avait laissé les autres enfants.

-Ah, Ja'far, tu tombes bien ! L'apostropha Hinahoho en s'approchant. Pisti a organisé un grand cache-cache et on a perdu tous les gamins dans les jardins.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu s'attendre, le bras droit de Sinbad affichait un sourire éclatant. Il avait trouvé une personne qui aller pouvoir gérer ce genre de problème à sa place et qu'il pourrait blâmer si jamais elle ne faisait pas correctement son travail.

-Sharrkan, tu vas les aider ! Il va falloir que tu les retrouves tous avant que le nuit tombe, tu ferais bien de t'y mettre tout de suite."

Et l'ex-assassin abandonna là son ami pendant que Hinahoho questionnait le jeune homme à la peau basanée sur son retour à l'état normal.

**.oOo.**

"Za'far, s'il te plaît, raconte nous une histoire.

Pisti se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la chambre de l'ex-assassin, petite ombre traînant par la main une autre ombre aussi grande qu'elle, Spartos.

-Pisti, ne l'embête pas ! Lui dit celui-ci en tirant sur sa manche.

-Sharrkan ne l'a pas déjà fait ? Demanda Ja'far sans animosité en déposant les papiers qu'il était en train de feuilleter sur sa table de chevet.

-Nan. Répondit la petite blonde avec une moue boudeuse. Il est pas gentil, on préférait quand c'était toi qui s'occupais de nous.

Il était vrai que si ni Ja'far, ni Sharrkan, n'avaient l'habitude de prendre soin d'une tripotée d'enfants, le bras droit de Sinbad s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que son homologue aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci avait eu toutes les peines du monde à les faire dîner sans que le repas ne se retrouve soit au sol, soit dans ses cheveux. Il avait aussi eu toutes les difficultés du monde à trouver le grand gagnant du cache-cache, Sinbad. Personne ne comprenait comment ce garnement avait réussi à se dissimuler aussi longtemps.

-Allez, je vais vous la raconter votre histoire.

-Ouaiiiiiiis !

La petite blonde sauta quasiment dans les bras de l'ex-assassin, surprit. Il s'était plutôt attendu à devoir aller dans leurs appartements, pas à ce que les siens soient pris d'assaut.

Malgré tout, il sourit gentiment. Ils restaient des enfants.

-Alors, vous voulez que je vous raconte quoi comme histoire ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent installés à ses côtés.

Son premier récit était presque terminé quand il vit la petite tête rousse de Morgiane dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Aladin accroché à son dos.

-On peut écouter ? Demanda sans timidité le Magi.

Ja'far soupira, il était déjà tard et il allait certainement devoir raconter une autre histoire pour les nouveaux arrivants, mais il leur fit quand même signe de les rejoindre.

Voilà comment il se retrouva avec Ali-Baba, Morgiane, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku et Aladin dans son lit en plus des deux autres, certains sur les genoux, d'autres s'accrochant à sa taille. Il ne manquait plus que Sinbad pour compléter le tableau.

-Ja'far, j'arrive pas à dormir…

Quand on parle du loup.

En voyant le reste de la tribu, le roi s'installa sans attendre l'assentiment du conteur aux cheveux blancs qui se contenta d'entamer une nouvelle histoire.

Après celle-ci, il dut encore en raconter plusieurs afin de satisfaire ces gamins insatiables. Il en vint même à mélanger des éléments de ses voyages avec Sinbad pour inventer de nouvelles aventures. Puis il finit par se rendre compte qu'il parlait dans le vide, tous les enfants s'étant endormis les uns après les autres. Sur son lit. Sur lequel il ne pouvait donc plus dormir sans les réveiller. Ja'far soupira pour la énième fois et se leva doucement pour aller chercher d'autres couvertures, à la fois pour lui et pour les petits endormis sur sa couette. Cette nuit-là, il dormit sur le canapé.

Les gamins se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain matin. Beaucoup trop tôt au goût de l'ex-assassin. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas matinal, mais que pour l'instant il avait juste besoin de _sommeil_.

-Mmphrr, allez voir Sharrkan… grogna-t-il en ré-enfonçant sa tête sous sa couette pour tenter d'échapper aux piaillements d'Ali-Baba.

Ja'far dut malgré tout se lever peu de temps après, préférant sacrifier une grasse matinée plutôt que l'ensemble du palais pour l'instant livré à une bande de gosses turbulents, étant donné que Sharrkan avait visiblement décidé de les envoyer lui aussi bouler.

Cette situation dura encore une bonne semaine, entre crise de nerf, de larmes et de rires plus ou moins nerveux. L'un des grands jeux était aussi devenu de parier sur qui, de Ja'far ou de Sharrkan, aurait à se coltiner tel ou tel problème. Puis Yamuraiha finit par décréter que tout le monde pouvait prendre l'antidote sans risques et tout redevint normal. Enfin, presque.

-Yamu, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Sinbad ressemble à une expérience ratée alors que tout le monde est redevenu normal ? Demanda poliment Sharrkan, un grand sourire sarcastique lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage.

-La… La ferme ! C'est magique, voilà !

Ja'far poussa son soupir désormais célèbre. Comment avait-il pu croire que tout se finirait aussi facilement, franchement.

Sinbad le regarda innocemment à l'aide de ses pupilles nouvellement fendues et poussa un petit miaulement avant de se gratter l'oreille droite. Avec une main transformée en patte. Recouverte de la fourrure du même violet que ses cheveux et possédant des coussinets qui semblaient affreusement moelleux, la patte.

Ja'far se massa l'arête du nez en espérant cacher la chaleur qui était en train d'envahir ses joues. Etait-il le seul à trouver le roi de Sindoria vraiment adorable comme ça ?

A voir les petites étoiles brillant dans les yeux de Pisti, non. Et Kougyoku se mit carrément à saigner du nez avant de partir en courant.

Il est vrai que le fait que c'était un Sinbad adulte qui avait à moitié muté en chat et que personne ne l'avait encore forcé à enfiler quoi que ce soit y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

-Sin, demanda gentiment Ja'far en s'approchant avec un drap à défaut d'un pantalon, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

L'intéressé releva la tête en attendant son prénom et se contenta d'émettre un nouveau miaulement avant de commencer à se lécher une patte. Visiblement, le roi des Sept Mers n'avait pas non plus récupéré tous ses esprits.

-Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Soupira Ja'far en lui mettant le drap sur les épaules.

-Oh, nous rien. Toi par contre, tu risques de devoir t'en occuper, lâcha négligemment Sharrkan.

-Hein, quoi ?

Félicitation à notre ex-assassin préféré pour cette remarque pleine d'intelligence.

-Il a raison. Sinbad ne va pas être capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul, répondit Masrur.

-Mouais, comme d'habitude quoi, lança Pisti avec une petite moue. Par contre, ça serait peut-être mieux si les gens n'étaient pas au courant de ça.

-Mmh, je pense aussi, rajouta Yamu. Ja'far, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu restes avec Sinbad dans ses appartements le temps que je trouve un nouvel antidote."

Voilà comment un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se retrouva à s'occuper de son mutant de roi après avoir survécu à une bande de gosses.

* * *

><p>J'espère avoir réussi à combler vos attentes. ^^<p>

Et le chapitre deux arrivera…Quand il arrivera. /PAN

Nan, sérieusement, je sais pas. Si je me base sur ce que je sais de ma façon de travailler, il pourrait très bien être là dans deux semaines comme dans deux ans. Donc baaaah… L'attendez pas trop quoi. ^^"

Une remarque sur l'orthographe, la grammaire ou whatever ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


End file.
